


Contractual Obligations

by Zen0



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Contracts, F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen0/pseuds/Zen0
Summary: During the journey to the Shrouded Isles, the gang had to sign some contracts. Turns out that Thog added a few extra lines to Ashe's.





	

The journey to the Shrouded Isles was a tough one. From the second they got on the boat, the group were under duress. First, they were welcomed by thugs who, at best, were ingrates. Next they were blackmailed into a contract at risk of being made to swim a rough sea. It wasn't going well as the sun rose for the second time. Not long after the girl awoke, miscellaneous thug number three approached her with a simple message.

“Boss wants to see ya in his office” he simply stated, before returning to the small crowd Markus had brought together for the sake of a magic show.

Giving a sigh, the girl slowly came to a stand. As she walked to the office, the boat rocked and swayed with the whim of the ocean, threatening to take her off balanced as she swiftly made her way to the captain's quarters.

Once inside, the girl dead-eye'd Thog, who was sat rather calmly in his chair, leaning back just a touch. He seemed to be maintaining his calm, collected personality he normally let people see. Slowly, the girl closed the door behind her with a sigh. “What, Thog?” She groaned out, not even bothering to hide her distaste for the man. Slowly, the man sat forward, once again producing a reem of paper, seemingly a contract for her, promptly leading to exactly the response one would expect. “No! No more contracts!” She shouted in protest. Of course, the man remained calm and just shot his eyes her way, before placing the contract down.  
“This is the contract you signed yesterday, you didn't read it.” He explained.  
“So?” Ashe snapped. Suffice to say, she wasn't in the mood for Thog's bullshit.

Carefully and calmly, the man took out his pen once more, to underline a point three lines above one of Ashe's many required signatures. “The contracted worker – that's you – hereby agrees to all manner of whims that the contractor – me – may have, under the specific preface of sexual desire.” He states simply, as though it were a perfectly normal thing to say. “In other words, in addition to your existing contract, you have the additional requirement to fuck me if I tell you to.”

At first, the girl was a bit confused; she didn't know how to take it. Of course, she was vaguely aware of what he meant, in a nebulous concept kind of way, but not any specifics. Didn't help her mood, anyway. “Thog...” She growled. “You are fucking DEAD!” She shouted, swiftly slinging out her shortsword to jump over the table to attack Thog. As she moved, he simply pulled out a pistol to point it her way. “You sure?” He asked, expression dull and uninterested. The girl stopped dead, teeth grit. After a few moments, the girl sheathed her blade once more. “Fine.” She spat out.

Slowly, a smirk began to form across Thog's lips. “Good, now first of all, give me your sword, daggers, and any other weapons.” He demanded. He knew her style, and the fact that if he didn't take every precaution, she'd try something. Reluctantly, Ashe stepped over to place her shortsword and two daggers onto the desk. The man took hold of the collection of blades, only to move them behind his desk and into a small safe before locking it. “You'll get those back when we're done.” He assured her, before leaning back. “Now…” He grinned, looking the girl over. “everything else.”

Reluctantly, the girl began to pull off a leather strap which kept some well tanned leather over her stomach secured. Next, she moved her hands to the top of her dark green vest, took a deep breath, and began to unbutton. After a mere five seconds, Ashe was stood wearing her regular pants, sure, but above that was just a binder of bandage, certain amounts of her breasts oozing out of the wrappings. Once Thog saw this, his eyebrow quirked. “You bind?” He asked, simply. “Well, yeah! It's kind of hard to get around when you've got… obstacles.” The girl replied, seeming more than just a bit embarrassed. “Right… want me to get that?” He offered. “Not like I have a choice.” She mumbled in response.

Slowly, the girl stepped over in front of the man, turning her back to him. She was muscular, certainly. A lot of definition up her arms, back and abs, and Thog could recognise that effortlessly. She looked to be about as well exercised as he was, in fact… Regardless, he spun out a knife from under his desk, to slide it carefully up the back of the girl's bindings, ripping them open to let her breasts breath.

Slowly, the girl sighed before turning around. Her breasts were reasonably large, around a C cup, if she were the sort for bras (she wasn't). “Not bad” Thog commented, reaching over. As he did, the girl moved her chest away from him to slap him hand. As his hand was slapped, he just pointed to his contract. “Obey the contract or fall off the ship.” He stated simply. With a sigh, the girl awkwardly shuffled to allow him access to her chest.

As his palms landed onto her nipples, the girl's face went redder than it had been before. Being naked was one thing, being touched was… worse, easily.  
At least Thog was enjoying it. “Not bad..” He mumbled, easily getting a good handful of flesh. He gave a few experimental squeezes, skin rising around his fingers. “Not bad at all.” He commented, before moving back. “Please, continue.” He encouraged, voice as droll as ever.  
Slowly, the girl stepped back, pulling down her buttonless pants, dropping them to the floor. Overall, her arms and face were fairly well tanned, but her legs and chest which almost never saw sunlight were about as pale as they came. Most interestingly, the binding tattoos across her arms were most prevalent across her collar bone and stomach, not to mention how they slithered up her legs.

And here she was, Aesling, guardian of Meathe, left wearing nothing more than a fair of form fitting boy-shorts. “Are you happy now?” she spat, glaring daggers at Thog. Of course, the businessman was calm and collected. “Hardly.” He stated, eyes fixed on the remaining cloth. With a groan, the girl pulled them down all at once, leaving herself completely bare. She had a few hairs just above her groin, but not many: she knew it was important to keep clean, after all.

“Pick up your clothes.” He demanded. Finally, the man came to a stand. He began his motion by stepping around the table, a bulge seeming to be at about half-mast pushing against his bottoms. Next, he simply placed his fingers around Ashe's wrist, before pulling her back behind the desk with him, save for one difference. She was made to sit under the desk (amongst her outfit), whilst he sat comfortably in his chair. Once properly comfortable, the man looked down to the naked guardian. “Ever sucked a dick?” He asked, rather blatantly. Cautiously, the girl shook her head. She knew the names for everything, sure, but she'd never really had much of an encounter with one, not to mention the brevity of her sexual education (being the phrase “You're too young to know” from her father, while she was turning 20).

Rolling his eyes, Thog unzipped the top of his slacks, before pulling out a rapidly hardening cock right before the girl's glowing eyes, less than an inch separating her from the thing. “Suck it.” He told her simply, before adjusting his chair to be closer into the desk. “H-hey!” The girl protested as she was pushed back. Soon enough, she sighed in defeat, before looking the thing over. She began by experimentally poking the tip with her finger. She only saw a dick for the first time a few weeks ago, when Markus threw off his pants while in a drug haze. Taking a gulp, Ashe remembered her order. Slowly, she moved her lips over to the thing, licking around the tip once. Noting how the thing reacted to her tongue, she knew it wasn't solid – a pretty obvious observation now she thought about it – so, she reached a hand to the tip, creating a ring around the base with her index finger and thumb, before licking up from the base of the shaft to the tip. Moving her tongue around the tip, she eventually moved her head over the member, taking the tip past her lips.

As her eyes fell to a close, the girl began to move her head along the thing, finding its taste surprisingly palatable. Moving her head down the shaft, she began to suckle on the thing. At that very moment, the door opened wide and fast for a Tiefling to enter.

As the man entered, Thog's eyes widened (barely). “Markus, what are you doing here?” He asked, bluntly while placing a hand on Ashe's head to keep her down. Of course she resisted, but didn't stop sucking: she was actually starting to enjoy herself.

“Well Thog, I was just wondering if there was a way I could at least get a look at that Meathian tablet?”  
Giving a sigh, Thog shook his head. “The deal was, once you're done. You already took your fife-”  
“Oh I know, and I love it, trust me, but is there no way I can negotiate the tablet?” He gleamed, hopefully.  
“Markus I will shoot you if you do not fuck off right now.” The man glared.  
“Alright, fine, but before I do, where's Ashe?” The tiefling asked. At the question, Thog began to panic just a little internally, but didn't let it show. “I put her to work.” He stated calmly, leaning into Markus as he crossed his fingers between themselves.  
As opposed to how he might normally question further, Markus' eyes went down, then went wide. “R-right. I'll uh… be outside.” He assured Thog, before quickly slamming the door shut.

As soon as the door closed, the girl pulled herself off of Thog's cock. “What the fuck!?” She just shy of shouted up, before realising something had happened. Thog's poker face was broken. “Thog?” She questioned.

“You left your bindings on the floor.”

After about a minute of humiliated silence between the pair, Thog stepped back and out of his chair. “Stand up.” He demanded. His demeanour was more or back where it was before, but some of his authority was missing as a result of his glistening cock standing proudly from his groin. Slowly, the girl came to a stand. The man quickly enough grabbed a fistful of her hair and moved her down to bend over the desk he'd been working on before. “I am sick of your friends...” He complained, before grabbing his still wet, slimy cock and pushing it against the girl's cunt to slide the thing into her. He started with just the tip. Of course, the girl gave a slight noise to it, neither expressly pained or pleasured, just a noise. Slowly, the man moved deeper in, pushing his cock along her pussy. This time, when the girl gave a noise, it was much more on the pained side. “F-fuck… Thog-!” She turned her head back, angrily. He just glared down at her. Suddenly feeling rather intimidated and powerless, the girl piped back down. Finally, Thog gave one more push into her, pushing his dick into her to the base. “Shit...” He groaned, one hand still tugging her hair subconsciously.

Ashe, meanwhile, was thoroughly wincing in pain, groaning as she felt like she was being pulled apart “FuuuuuuuuUUUUUCK!” She yelled out, looking back in agony. “Calm down,” Thog assured her “it gets easier pretty quick based on literally every woman I've slept with.” He commented, before pulling his length back once, and pushing it back in again to about mid-way down his shaft. “Ah-!” The girl whined, slamming a fist onto the desk. Rolling his eyes, the man just settled. “I figured you'd take to this pretty well, actually, but fine. We'll wait for you to adjust.” He told her, pushing himself back to being fully inside her. “Ah-! You just said-”  
“I said I'd stop for now, but if this is the deepest I'll go, then stopping here will make it easier.” He explained, eyeing up the girls' back. She had her tattoos all over, even past her thighs and along her back.

Slowly, the man waited for the girl to adjust, before groaning. “I'm bored.” He decided, before grabbing her hair and yanking her up to his height. “Ow!” The girl yelped, but was quickly cut off by Thog kissing her, locking his lips into her own. His hands moved around her front, one going up to her chest to rub and feel her breast, while the other lowered down to her groin to gently rub at her clit. Ashe's eyes quickly fluttered shut, groaning into the man's lips as she returned the kiss, tongue quickly shooting into his own mouth. She slid the thing along his own, mixing their salivas into a sweet mixture, the occasional moan coming from her.

After a minute or two, the girl pulled back, gave a simple nod, and lowered her head down to the desk once more. Slowly, the man began to move in and out from her, gently thrusting his cock along her insides. “Fuuuck...” The girl groaned quietly. The time taken to adjust certainly made a difference. Sure, it still hurt a bit, but the pain was easily being overwhelmed by the pleasure of Thog's dick inside her. Quickly, the noises the girl were making before became more audible, and brimming with joy. She gave whines and groans and moans, all with ecstasy. With each thrust, the speed gradually increased.

“You know Ashe, despite how proud you act, you're pretty dirty, aren't you?” Thog grinned down at the girl, enjoying the fact he was free to comment and – for lack of a better word – insult the girl who he'd known for a few years now to be a thorn in his side, with shitty maps, drinking habits… and little else, honestly. Didn't change how much fun he was having.

Of course, Ashe just ignored the comment. He could say what he wanted for now, she was starting to actually feel good because of him, and that much was reason alone to allow him this much. Still, as the sensation of this member pounding her filled her mind, her mouth replied with loud, eccentric moans.

Meanwhile, outside, Markus had to put act 7 of his magic show on hold in order to tape some imps to either side of Gregor's head. Ashe wasn't exactly being quiet, but that didn't mean Gregor had to suffer from it.

Finally, Thog was finally starting to reach a respectable speed, pistoning his cock in and out of the girl with hard, deep thrusts. “Gods, you're loving this aren't you?” he groaned, hands now gripped firmly onto each of her ass cheeks. Ashe's head snapped back to the man. “Y-yeah, and!?” She protested through a moan. “Y'know… you lose a lot of authority when you look so desperate.” The man commented, before giving her ass a firm slap. Much to her own surprise, the girl went surprisingly high pitched after the slap.

The pair had been going for a few minutes now, and Ashe felt simply on fire, she knew she was close, and based on the pulsing she could feel from Thog's cock inside her, he was probably close too… right?

Just like that, Ashe suddenly let out a particularly loud moan, crying out in the pleasure of her first orgasm. The man could feel her tightening up around him, so he slowed his pace dramatically, to let herself ride out her orgasm. “Fuuuuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” She let out, groaning at the pleasure of the sensation between her legs. After a few moments of heavy breathing from the girl, she looked back. “Is… is that it?” She asked, not sure what to do now. Laughter quickly filled the room. “Ha, you wish. I'm not done yet, Ashe.” The man pointed out. Instead of her usual protest, however, Ashe just sighed and put her head down. “Sure, go for it.” She told him. Apparently the bliss of her orgasm had was overriding her usual reluctance.

Regardless, Thog just shrugged it off and started up again, now focusing much more on getting to his orgasm than actually pleasuring Ashe as he had been before – not that he'd tell anyone that, of course. His thrusts were much more wild, aggressive, and focused on getting him off. He'd even piped down quite a bit, in order to focus more on himself.

As the girl felt herself being pounded, the looked back, glowing eyes somewhat needing. It was hard for her to explain really, but in this context, she was kind of missing his bad mouthing. Him talking shit, putting her down into this sort of state was… invigorating. “What, can't talk shit anymore?” She grunted out, her body rocking forward with every strike against her hips.

As the girl taunted, Thog found himself looking at her in surprise. Slowly, his lips curled to a smile, before a hand reached down to grab a fistful of hair to yank the girl back to a standing position, cock still grinding deep into her. “Oh, I'm sorry, didn't realise you were the sort of dirty girl-”  
“Come on Thog, give meAH! M-more than that weak s-shiiiit!” The girl demanded through her moans.  
“...Alright, fine. The sort of dirty little whore to like being talked down to, is that better?” He tested through a glare, hips slamming against her ass a few times every second, with no signs of slowing down. Finally, the girl looked back to him with a smirk. “Perfect.”

While the sounds of balls slapping against thighs and moans filled the cabin, The girl began to feel a slight twitching inside her. If she were to look back, she'd see something akin to a pained expression across the man's face as his own orgasm approached. Quickly, the man stepped back, yanking the girl's hair to bring her to a stand, before pushing her down to her knees. The girl turned her head back, just in time for a few shots of thick ropey cum shot into her face. She quickly closed her eyes in time for the second shot, which would have stung her vision. Giving a loud, long groan, Thog slowly fell back to his chair. “Shit… that was worth it.” He looked down to the girl, smirking.

Instead of yelling, Ashe instead glared up at the man, fixing her eyes on him before moving her finger over her lip, wiping up the cum left there from his load, before quickly licking the stuff off her fingers, eyes defiantly fixed on Thog. “You had your fun.” She stated simply, before coming to a stand. “I'm getting dressed and leaving.” She told him, very matter of factly before lifting her pile of clothes off to a distant corner of the room. She grabbed a roll of cloth to rebind her breasts, before pulling on the rest of her clothes once again. By the time she was pulling up her pants, she felt something soft, but relatively heavy land on her back. Eyes darting to Thog before the item.

“It's a towel, wipe your face clean.” He told her simply, leaning back in his chair, exactly as he had been before this whole event. “And at least grab your bindings next time.” The man complained, allowing Ashe to retort “They dropped out from the pile!” She shouted. “Uh huh. Sure Ashe, and you also didn't ask me to dirty talk you.”  
As soon as he delivered his words, the girl went red, before frustratedly throwing open the door to rejoin her party outside.


End file.
